Wings of Fire: The Spark of Magic
Wings of Fire: The Spark of Magic: author's notes A idea I got a couple of days ago, critism and praise is welcomed! ~ Shadow Prologue A pure black female NightWing stood in the middle of the forest, along with about 20 other angry-looking NightWings. Cold rain splashed on her scales, falling unto the damp forest floor. Her eyes searched her surroundings. Where is that magic animus NightWing that queen Battlewinner was talking about.. She grumbled to herself. Cursedstar was unusually grumpy today, but it wasn't a normal day, either. She had her Battlewinner's daughter talk about a animus she overheard from her mother. The animus was rumored to enchant regular items, and even leave magic in the area, acting as a trap to whoever tried to kill her or take her treasure. Her name was Magicentity. Battlewinner wanted her killed as soon as possible, as lies had spread about her being evil. Cursedstar banged her head against her talons. Then something clicked inside her head. Maybe if I recite what Battlewinner's daughter said, it'll help me and these NightWings find her, after all, having a enchanted emerald would be the light of my day. "Everyone!" She screamed, getting the crowd of NightWing's attention. Bright blue,red, and orange eyes were focused on her. Their gazes were hard to look at, creepily glowing in the gray fogginess. "I shall recite what I recall! If you see anything, yell!" She angrily shouted. Cursedstar nervously cleared her throat, her whole body was shaking. A crowd of NightWings were staring at her. It was up to Cursedstar to find the cave where Magicentity was hiding her enchanted emerald, and probably heaps of treasure. "To find piles of golden treasure, you must follow the star's above. To find the nightmares you fear, be followed by greed and hate. Once you find the treasure, you must not go farther, where a nasty surprise awaits. A gray and silver cave shall appear once you repeat this, but beware, it will quickly dissapear." The NightWings gasped as something suddenly appears far in the forest, it was close enough to see, but the dragons had to squint. Cursedstar felt a cold creepy chill creep down her spine. She slowly turned around. Cursedstar widely smiled and darted towards the cave. She could hear the angry NightWings shout behind her and run after the NightWing. She laughed, and went harder. Cursedstar was going to get to the cave, rather it meant using all her energy or not. She closed her eyes as wind and rain hit her in the eyes. As the cave grew bigger and bigger, her hopes did too. Finally, when she walked into the cave, it felt like the life and breathe was just sucked out of her. Darkness was all she could she. The other NightWings joined her. Cursedstar felt like she was falling and floating at the same time. Stress filled her mind. She blinked, still darkness. After 10 minutes of blinking and waiting, the NightWings were greeted by earthy brown dirt. The fell on small rocks and stones. The NightWings quickly got up. Cursedstar was truely worried. A dark purple and black haze creepily floated. You couldn't see anything past it. Cursedstar pondered about what it was. As a young NightWing greedily passed her, she fell out of her thinking mode and was ready to shout. Mid-way through her shout, Cursedstar saw the NightWing enter the fog. A scream was heard, and the NightWing was thrown out of the haze. Except he was gray stone. He was trapped in his horrofied postion. His mouth gaped open, and horror filled the dragonet's eyes. It's not like she warned him though, anyone greedy would be destroyed. She breathed in smoky air as something suddenly hit her. Where the NightWings in the crowd greedy? Would they die along with herself? There was only one answer. To find out. Cursedstar gulped, her body shivering. A fiery rock feeling set in her throat as she took one step closer. She was half sure she wasn't greedy, the only reason she was doing this was to save her villagers from going broke. They would result to pick-pocketing. A life full of crime. That's why she was doing this. If the villagers weren't almost broke, she wouldn't even care about this. Her foot met the haze. Cursedstar felt like she was being sucked into the cursed fog. She took another step, and her whole body was pulled in. She closed her eyes as she was being dragged into normal surrondings again. As she exited the fog, she was met by a blinding light which quickly faded away. It revealed a old looking NightWing. Long, whoop earings hung from her ears, bringing them down to her neck. She wore pure dark purple silk around her body. Magicentity glared at Cursedstar. She passed her, pulling in the rest of the NightWings. Magicentity rubbed her lavender palms together, then silently cackled. "You, Cursedstar, are not greedy. You only want my treasure to help others. Take a small amount, it will be just enough for your broke village." She brought out her hands to Cursedstar, full of silver and gold coins, with a couple of jewels mixed in. She smiled as Cursedstar slowly took it with wide eyes. "Thank you.." Her smile and hopes were so bright. She was going to save the villagers. As she was going to go out of the fog, Magicentity said something the crowd. "You NightWings are greedy! You only seek this treasure for yourselves. You choose to keep it when there are starving and poor NightWings out in the cold!" She screeched. The NightWings had a terrified look on their faces as she brought up her hands. They glowed a pure black, ready to tun the dragons into statues. "NO WAIT!" Cursedstar screamed, running back to the NightWings. "Please, turn me to stone! They can take the treasure back to my village! Please, they do not deserve it!" Eyes full of hope met Magicetity's. "Alright. I will not turn them to stone, neither you. However, you will have to suffer for them. You have to stay here in this forest. You must wear what I wear, and appear as a ghost. No NightWing will ever want to be around you." She lifted her hands up as the NightWings left the cave as quick as possible. Cursedstar closed her eyes as the dark purple and black magic surrounded her. She was faded and see-through. She gained silk, and chains around her tail and body. At last, silver hoop earrings appeared on her ears. Tears bursted through her eyes. Magicentity hugged her as she run towards the animus. "Except me. I will always love you..." Chapter One: Not so usual Polysculpter was making a clay dragon, like he did every day. His talons slid across the smooth clay. He had learned over the years to hold it right so he didn't puncture it. A sheet of white clay laid next to the clay sculpture. He turned his head every 5 seconds to make sure the copper colored clay hadn't mixed with the snow white clay. He walked over to a bucket of water and a cloth. He dipped his talons in the water, then wiped them clean with the cloth. Polysculpter waddled back to the table. He laid down on a black stone slab. He moved his tail around, his wings, and legs to finally get a comfortable position. His bright orange eyes focused on the sculpture, and was soon back to work. He pulled out a drawer from the table, then grabbed a thin piece of blade. Light shined across the silver blade as he picked it up. Polysculpter cleared his throat, then began cutting the white clay. The sheet of clay was actually quite thick, but the blade cut through it like paper. He grinned as he lifted up the blade, pulled out the drawer, then carefully laid it back in there. The shapes he had cut out were in the shapes of talons. He sculpted them to make them thicker, then turned his head towards the dragon sculpture. Polysculpter focused on empty talon sockets. His shaky hands carefully but quickly put the white talons in the sockets. He was working with a new type of clay, but honestly he loved out-of-the-ground clay more. Polysculpter took out a glass tube from one of the drawers. He carefully placed the delicate sculpure in. Polysculpter laid the top back on, and with all that work done, a small flame jumped from his mouth and on to the tube. The burning flame didn't grow nor did it go out. The sculpture was cooking. Polysculpter finally had time to do a gift for his love, Chemistrystar. Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)